yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension tripper!!!!
Dimension tripper!!!! is the opening song for Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. It is sung by Nao who is also the lyric writer, it is composed by Takeshi Arai and arranged by MACARONI☆. Video TV Size = |-| TV Size Ver 2 = |-| Full Size = Lyrics Romaji= imi fumei moji noraretsu oshiete KONPAIRA matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- 0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… pingu→rinku!! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga hitto chekku!! KIMERU nara ima hapi furu x ∞ kyua pyua dimenshon torippa-!!!! jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- “KIMI MO NAKAMA DA” hekonde gakkari shite koronde naitari shite ano toki mayotteta KA-SORU datte mietekuru desho? hitotsu dake no kotae ga uijiraiku!! tookute kujikesouna GO-RU getto ta-n!! mezasu nara ima hapi furu x ∞ kyua pyua bo-domu bureika-!!!! kako mirai jigen zenbu koechatte ryoute ippai kakaeta TOREJA- kizuna senbai no saikyou ENKAUNTO “AI WO AGERU YO” pingu→rinku!! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga getto ta-n!! ARIGATOU wo ima KIRA KIRA no socchi no sekai ni todoku you ni kyou wo norikoete ryoute ippai kakaeta TOREJA- KAUNOTRESU no kizuna to issho ni… “ikou!” sou ima subete no jigen ga musubareru you ni ashita wo tobikoete mada mienai aratana rekishi wo egakeru youni… “Fortune favors the brave.” Dimension tripper!!!! |-|Kanji= 意味不明文字のられつ 教えてコンパイラ まとまらないバイナリーツリー 0と1だけじゃ何も伝えらんないよね… ぴんぐ→りんく!!つながるキミとアタシ達が ひっとちぇっく!!キメルならいま はぴふる×∞ きゅあ☆ぴゅあ　でぃめんしょん・とりっぱー!!!! 次元の扉、蹴っ飛ばしおいでよ キラ☆キラのこっちのギョウ界(せかい)へ 絆100倍の最強パーティー「キミ モ ナカマ ダ」 へこんでorz(がっかり)して ころんで泣いたりして あの時迷ってたカーソルだって 見えてくるでしょ?ひとつだけの解(こたえ)が うぃじうぃぐ!!遠くて挫けそうなゴール げっとたーん!!目指すならいま はぴふる×∞ きゅあ☆ぴゅあ　ぼーどむ・ぶれいかー!!!! 過去未来次元　全部超えちゃって 両手いっぱい　かかえたトレジャー 絆1000倍の最強エンカウント「アイ ヲ アゲル ヨ」 ぴんぐ→りんく!!つながるキミとアタシ達が げっとたーん!!アリガトウを今 キラ☆キラのそっちの現実(せかい)に 届くように今日を乗り越えて 両手いっぱい　かかえたトレジャー カウントレスの絆と一緒に… 「行こう!」 そう今全ての次元が 結ばれる様に明日を飛び超えて まだ見えない新たな歴史を 描けるように… 「Fortune favors the brave.」 Dimension tripper!!!! |-|English= Such meaningless text… tell me what they mean, Compiler! I can’t put in this binary tree in order… nothing can be conveyed with just zeros and ones… can it? Ping→Link! We are now connected to you! Hit check!! Now is the time to decide! Happy Full x ∞ Cure Pure Dimension Tripper! Kick down the dimensional doors and come here! Here to this shining world where we have the strongest party with 100 bonds. “You are also one of us!” We feel down and get depressed, trip up and cry. But even at those times, you can see the wandering cursor right? The one answer you need is WYSIWYG!! The goal is so far you feel like giving up, but you’ll get a turn! If you aim for it, now it’s the time! Happy Full x ∞ Cure Pure Boredom breaker! Cross over the past, the future, and dimensions and hold those treasure with your hands! With 1,000 bonds, it’s the best encounter! “I’ll give you love!” Ping→Link! We are now connected to you! Get a turn! Thank you I overcome this day so one day I’ll reach into your sparkling world with treasure in hand and with countless of our bonds… “Let’s go!!” Every dimension is connected, so let’s overcome what tomorrow holds and link them so we can write a new history never seen before… “Fortune favors the brave.” Dimension tripper!!!! Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series